Earth, The Empire's Greatest Asset
by aderno 159 kai
Summary: A series of semi-oneshots, this is a "What if Earth is in Star Wars" and "If Earth Joined the Galactic Empire" Story Semi-Oneshot. Various Crossover Elements will appear in the Story.
1. Introduction

This is a "What if Earth is in the Star Wars" series of Oneshots/Story, Inspired by BOOFIRE191 in YouTube, my version would be similar yet different since:

1\. It will be a multi-crossover elements of a few movies, games, and other forms of media:

Call of Duty: AW

Battlefield

Ghost in the Shell

Deus Ex

Rainbow Six (Siege, Raven Shield, Lockdown, Etc.)

Etc.

2\. Earth will side with the Empire, as this Earth in Star Wars will be found by Palpatine first, and the Earth's Leaders (US, Russia, China, etc.) will be thwarted and replaced with Pro-Imperial Earthborns.

3\. Earth's Planetary Position will be in the Unknown Regions

4\. Any Earthborn Imperial Officers will be under the Command of Darth Vader, and Admirals Piett and Thrawn.

5\. Earth's military Special Forces (Seal Team 6, Delta Force, Spetnaz, GSG-9, JW-GROM, etc.) will be deployed as the Empire's Highly Respected Spec-Ops.

6\. Having a History full of Conflicts and Wars during it's 2000 Year History, Earth will gain a reputation of being just as Warlike as the Old Mandolorians. And having Advanced Military Tactics tried and true, Many Imperial Officers from Earth will be promoted time and time again due to their Tactical and Command Prowess.

7\. The CIA, FSB, Mossad, and Various Earth Military Intelligence Agencies will be integrated to Imperial Intelligence, and due to their highly competent officers and their means to take care of troublesome people, they are widely regarded as 'The most feared Organizations in the Galaxy'

8\. Having the most diverse ecosystem in the entire Galaxy (Earth has Deserts, Forests, Swamps, Arctic Tundra, Volcanic Areas, etc.) Earth is widely regarded as a Vacation Spot for the Imperial Elite, but it's also perfect for Military Training for Stormtroppers, as Earth's Enviorment can help them adapt to the Singular Atmosphere of each planet in the Galaxy.

9\. Earth will be a Mandolorian's ideal retirement home, as Earth and Mandolore share a common history of War, and since Earth would have self-inflicted Conflicts from time to time, Mandolorian Mercs and Warriors would often join in Earth's Conflicts.

10\. Earth will expand throughout the Unknown Regions, subjugating entire hostile planets through force, or making alliances with peaceful planets through diplomacy, or terraforming uninhabited planets.

11\. Earth will be under one Government: The Imperial Republic Alliance of Terra or TIRAT, a Semi-Independent Pro-Imperial Government that operates independently but will answer to the Emperor if in the time of need to answer to the Empire.

12\. Earth will have Force-Sensitives, but the reasons why there are no force sensitives is that religous purges of "Black Magic Practioners" called "Witches" or "Wizards" have nearly eradicated all Force Users on Earth.

Earth will be a Pro-Imperial, but not fully dedicated to Sith Ideology. Earth will however, undoubtly change the Galaxy.*

Earth will be loyal to the Empire, NOT to Palpatine. Since Earth silently do not acknowledge a Power-hungry madman as a leader, they acknowledge however, Darth Vader as a worthy ruler and successor to the Throne*


	2. 1 A Ghostly Rescue

**Tatooine**

Fel Galen was having a bad time,

Just in the wrong place in the wrong time, he was captured by some bounty hunters.

His job is a courier for the Empire, he had valuable information regarding the wherabouts of several key spies of the rebellion hiding in the Core Worlds, most of these spies where stationed in Naboo, Coruscant, Corellia, and Alderaan.

He was just about to send this information in a undisclosed location here in Tatooine, but a night of drinking in the local Cantina and a sweet talk of a female Twiliek, he was captured whilst drunk by a group of Bounty Hunters who were on the Rebellion's payroll.

Now, he was here in a small, dark, empty space. He feared that if the Rebellion would come for him, he would either be killed, or worse brainwashed by them.

He tried to escape, but couldn't cause he was bound hand to foot.

'Damn it! I could really use a miracle right now!' Fel thought.

**Meanwhile...**

"Wolf, this is Lion" A man looked out in the distance, spotting a deserted building out in the desert, "I have my sights at the Compound, i count ten tangos, and two lookouts with two tangos each."

The man is wearing exoskeleton armor meshed with Type VII Kevlar, Titanium-Beskar, and Adamantium plating, and helmet which offered a clear vision to the wearer. (think of Halo's Spartan IV Helmet)

His weapons where: A FN SCAR-337, a Colt Maxwell-2 .45 pistol, and a CheyTac Intervention Sniper Rifle.

"Copy that Wolf, we'll be in position, you are on lookout, take out the lookouts " Wolf's leader responded.

Wolf then laid down in a sniper's position, he took his Sniper Rifle and waited for further orders.

**With Lion...**

Lion's team, were in position at the front gates.

"Nowak, Faye, two tangos in the gate entrance, take them out" The leader ordered his team, then his team then turned invisible.

The two operatives then sneaked into the two bounty hunters when they are separated. Then, the two choked the two guards and snapped their necks, killing them instantly.

"Two X-rays down" Faye, the only female squadmate, answered.

"Copy, Wolf" Lion called his overwatch, "Take the lookout on the roof"

"Solid Copy, Lion" Wolf then shot the two hunters, each a head shot. No one heard the shots, "Two tangos down"

Then Lion's team began to sneak into the compound, it was a five story villa once belonged to a Hutt before it was abandoned, their target should be at the bottom floor of the villa.

"Team split up, i'll take the top floor, you two take the ground floor, we need to clear the villa of all hostiles, and gather any intel from them" Lion then used his wrist grappling hook (Just Cause) to move up the roof.

"Alright Nowak" Faye then positioned, along with Nowak to the door, "Let's get to work"

"In three, two, one, BREACHING BREACHING!!!" Lion then proceeded to smash the glass roof, descending inside the building.

"What the-!" A bounty hunter looked out surprised but before he could finish his sentence he was shot in the head.

Then another bounty hunter, a T'wiliek female was shocked when her buddy was dead, but before she could unholster her blaster she was dead too by a headshot.

Then Faye, slightly opened the door and threw a flashbang inside. The loud report came soon after and she kicked the door and began shooting the Bounty Hunters.

After which, it was a one sided fight. The Hostiles never got to grab their weapons or fire them for the intruders managed to kill them.

Then they began clearing the villa, killing all those standing in their way.

Thier Rifles with silencers were effective in making less noise, and they never let one bounty hunter alive.

The Hunters never stood a chance.

**With Fel Galen...**

The Imperial Courier was contemplating on how to escape.

'Damnit! Kark this!' He cursed, hoping to find and opening, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard shouting from his cell.

"Hey Sap! What's going on?!"

"We're under attack, most of us are dead, it seems they are here for- THEY'RE HERE AHHH!! " Then a few 'silenced' shots later, nothing.

"Is this where the target is held?" A female distorted voice said.

"This is it" Another voice replied. Then, Fel Galen's cell door opened, and Fel Galen saw his rescuers.

Three, armed to the teeth, soldiers. Wielding strange weapons and armor. Then one of them approached him, his armor is the same as his compatriots but he had a green tinted visor as opposed to his team's silver tinted ones.

'This must be the leader' Galen thought.

"You Fel Galen?" Lion said to him, Galen nodded.

"We're Task Force Ghost Recon, TIRAT Special Forces, we're here to get you out" Lion said.

'Wait, TIRAT?' Galen thought to himself, surprised to hear who these guys are affiliated.

Many rumors have circulated throughout the Empire that a Planetary System has been discovered in the Unknown Regions, and that they have highly advanced tech that the Empire wants. Galen heard that a secret government in that System was Pro-Imperial.

That Government is called the The Imperial- Republic Alliance of Terra or TIRAT.

This government functions like the old defunct, corrupted former Galactic Republic, but they are in fact loyal to the Empire, and they have less corruption, and more effective than it's dead counterpart.

So far, these were rumors, and the Rebellion even don't acknowledge it's existence.

'It seems, those rumors were true' Galen thought.

Then the team helped, undo his bindings and freed Galen.

Finally getting up, he stood up grateful, "Thank you"

"No problem, now we can get ou-"

"Lion, this is Wolf, i have spotted a large convoy of hostiles coming two clicks north of your position, over" Wolf suddenly called Lion.

"Solid Copy, what's their ETA?"

"About 5 minutes"

"Good, be there at 4"

Lion then took out a SCE-4 Explosive, and placed it on the cell door.

"That should hold them, alright we got 5 minutes before their friends arrive, we need to be gone by the time they get here" Lion said to his team.

"Yes sir!!"

**A while later...**

The convoy arrived, and about twenty or so bounty hunters began to move inside.

And as they approached the cell door, they found no Fel Galen.

"Sithspit! He's escaped!" One of them said.

But they found a device in front of them, and it counting down in..

_5..._

"What!"

_4..._

"Oh.."

_3..._

"Poodoo"

_2..._

"EVERYBODY GET OU-"

_1..._

**Back to Ghost Team and Galen...**

A loud report was heard from afar, and a shockwave was felt from their position

"Holy-"

"I guess the prototype worked" Lion said, but Galen could imagine that behind Lion's helmet that he was grinning.

Galen looked back and saw a medium sized mushroom cloud.

"Damn" Galen said.

"Come on, our transport's here" Wolf then pushed a few buttons on his holographic computer on his wrists, and in front of them was their vehicle.

(Imagine an ATC transport vehicle from F.E.A.R, but slightly futuristic)

"Alright get in, our Boss will be waiting" Lion got in the APC, as well as the team.

And the vehicle then drove off, to the rendevous point.

**LZ Bravo, Tattoine...**

A masked, cloaked figure is looking at the desert horizon, waiting.

He was to wait for the package to arrive, but he clearly also wants to leave as possible.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and the Emperor's right hand...

Hated this place.

It reminded him of a past he had buried, and memories he had long burned in his mind.

He would've declined the Emperor's orders, but the Emperor wanted his right hand to make sure the package was secure.

Vader, begrudgingly obeyed.

And here he was, in a desert planet he hoped not to come back after all these years.

'They're here' He sensed through the Force, he then turned around and saw five people, one of them has the package.

Lion, Wolf, Nowak, Faye, and Galen finally arrived at the site. Galen, however looked pale when he finally caught on who he's going to meet.

'Oh Spit! Lord Vader!' Galen panicked inside, he had heard about Vader from many Imperial Officers, and heard about his treatment to those who were incompetent and failed him. Galen, prayed to the Force that Vader would not kill him for being captured and almost brought to the Rebellion.

"Lord Vader, Sir" Lion approached the Dark Lord and saluted him, "We have the HVI"

"Very well" Vader then approached Galen, The courier panicked.

"The information, Now" Vader ordered Galen.

Galen wasted no time to give Vader a cyberchip that contained information.

"Your team has done well" Vader told the Ghosts, giving acknowledgement.

"We're just doing our jobs Sir" Wolf saluted.

After the brief exchange, Vader had Galen moved to another planet for his next assignment.

Then the Ghosts, mission accomplished, returned back to Earth, awaiting further assignments.

**After mission...**

"Have they accomplished their mission?" The Emperor, Darth Sidious asked Vader, while on his throne.

"The Ghosts have done their job, efficiantly and swift"

"Good, Good" Sidious was pleased 'It appears that my investment on that planet had payed off'

Sidious had discovered the planet Earth near the end of the Clone Wars, thanks to Dooku's information network, Sidious had received visions from the Force that the planet can help bring prosperity to the Empire, and that their warriors can help bolster control over the Galaxy.

Sidious, had decided not to subjugate the planet through brute force, but rather through diplomacy hidden with a knife. By silently taking out many of the planet's leaders, and replacing them with it's inhabitants who were fiercely loyal to the Empire, the TIRAT was born.

Many Earthborns have joined the Imperial Navy and Army, and many have earned distinctions to their competence and courage.

The Ghosts, have proven that, these Earthborns or Terrans are valuable to Sidious as to the Empire.

'It appears i must, reveal Earth to the Galaxy'

**END**

**(So, this is Ghost Recon's Debut to the Galaxy, as well as Earth's, now that Sidious has a planet that could help contribute to the defeat of the Rebellion)**

**Earth Alignment:**

**Earth (Neutral Good/Lawful Evil), (Pro-Imperial, Anti-Palpatine)**


	3. 2 Competence and Respect

Captain Drake Henderson looked on the vastness of space.

"Coming out of Hyperspace, Captain"

'Finally, time for some action' The Earthborn Imperial Officer thought.

Ever since graduating the Earth Imperial Naval Academy (INAT), he was given command of the _EIS John Pershing_, A First-Gen Everest 2-Class Star Destroyer, designated EIS-007.

After being recommended by Earth's High Military Command, he was moved to the Imperial Fleet, under the Command of Admiral Tarkin.

His current mission: Search and Capture, Intel had Suspected Rebels and a High Level Target were spotted in this part of the Outer Rim, and even intelligence reports of a Rebel Fleet was spotted near the Terran Outer Rim Colony of Arcturus, his mission was to capture this HVT and bring him to Imperial Intelligence.

'These Rebs need to give up, trying to fight for a dead Government that had been corrupt for a millenia' Drake thought, remembering his lessons in the history of the former Galactic Republic.

"Sir! We've spotted a Rebel Fleet! Two Mon Calamari Cruisers, Five Frigates, and Ten Corvettes" Lieutenant Logan Keller, his adujant detected.

"Shit, that's a lot of Rebs" Drake muttered, then smiled, "Good thing we're not like the Imperial Navy, and that we have toys they don't have in this part of the Galaxy, unlucky for the rebels we don't play fair"

"Fire EMP's!" The Commander ordered his gunners.

The Ship fired several missiles, all of which don't hit the ships but rather, it exploded within the general area of the fleet. It did little to no damage to the ships but it did fry most or all of the ship's electronics and hyperspace engines, knocking out the ships' guns and engines permanently.

"All targets knocked down, Commander!"

And just as that, the Imperial Fleet, under Admiral Tarkin arrived, after receiving reports moments before Capt. Henderson arrived.

**With Tarkin...**

Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, had just recieved a report of a Rebel Fleet from the newly-commisioned EIS-007, and it's promising commander.

Tarkin, had personally seen the files of it's commander and his accomplishments.

'Captain Drake Henderson' He had read his files: Born to a military background, he was taught military tactics and doctrine from an early age, graduated from the Earth Imperial Naval Academy on West Point, with High Honors and the youngest at the Age of 17.

And the New Star Destroyer-Class, The Everest 2-Class.

Tarkin was interested in it's capabilities: The reports tell that the Everest 2-Class is a _Specialized_ Star Destroyer, where it's armor hull is weak but it's conterbalanced with it's speed, manuverabiliy and High powered Naval Guns, but it's most definingfeatureisit's** Invisibilty Cloaking Device or ICD, **which can be used even when firing it's guns.

It's used only for Hit and Run/Ambush tactics, where it's main purpose is to harass and surprise the enemy fleet with EMP missiles, and boarding the enemy ships while the opposing force is still blind.

This type of Star Destroyer is slightly smaller than the Venator-Class. Not suitable for long battles but it can quickly disable the enemy before the enemy fleet could respond.

Having seen the Everest-1 Class, Tarkin was impressed with Earth's ship designs, and was eager to see what the Everest-2 variants can do.

And he was in it for a surprise...

"Sir, the _John Pershing _had managed to disable the enemy ships, the rebels are now paralyzed!" The Helmsman called to Tarkin

Before he could respond, a Holographic image of Captain Henderson appeared on the center of the room.

"Admiral Tarkin, Sir" Henderson saluted the Admiral.

"We've managed to stop the ships from moving, and we were able to destroy their Hyperspace Engines, me and my Marines are going to board the enemy ship and capture the Target, we've suffered no Casualties!" Captain Henderson reported.

Tarkin was pleased, which was something rare for someone like him.

"Very well Captain, you may well proceed to board the ship, the Target must be captured" Tarkin ordered

"Very well Sir, i'll send my very best people to capture the Target, Henderson out" The Holograph then shuts down.

**Back at the _John Pershing_**

Lieutenant Winter Schnee was nervous, this is her first mission and her palms are now sweaty.

'This is it Winter, your first mission, stop feeling nervous' She had just graduated from The Order, a secret organization recognized by the Military.

They are in fact, an Ancient organization that traced it's roots back to the Ancient Babylonian Empire during Gilgamesh's reign.

They are a group of Mystics that served under Gilgamesh, they have special powers which can be called a 'Soulbend'.

Soulbend, is when a person who was born had a great connection to the Soul of the World and beyond, a connection from beyond life and death, from the earth to the heavens, thus giving them an energy that gives them near supernatural abilities. These people were called 'Soulwalkers', those who walk with the Energy from beyond life and death.

They existed even after the fall of Babylon and traveled across Earth, finding potential 'SoulWalkers' and training them to use their powers.

It was until First Contact, about 3 decades ago that the Supernatural abilities and powers the Mystics were performing, was in fact called by the Galaxy as 'The Force' and that the Soulwalkers were called by the Galaxy as 'Force-Sensitives'

Here, The Order have gathered knowledge on this 'Force', they have learned a lot about the former Jedi, and Sith Orders, both of which revered the Force as a sort of deity.

Their Philosophy was different from them, they follow neither the dark nor light sides, for they believe that the power they possess must be used for good, but they also need to maintain a sense of Balance in both light and dark. Unlike the Jedi, they don't remove emotion and unlike the Sith, they don't let lust of power drive them.

They follow a sort of 'Gray Side', where the lines of Good and Bad were blurred. They knew that being on the absolute Light Side will lose your humanity and become an emotionless droid, and being on the absolute Darkness will turn you to a mere beast.

The Order had maintained a tight sense of secrecy, and the TIRATs military recognition helped them attain that secrecy, but in turn they have to serve the Military.

Winter Schnee, Lieutenant of the Terran Imperial Marine Corps, A Soul Templar Knight, and Heiress to the Schnee Intersolar Company, a Company that deals in Shipbuilding, Resource-Searching, Weapons manufacturing, and Private Military, her mission is to lead a team of well trained Marines into the Enemy Star Destroyer and Capture the Target: General Ruz-Ei Kai, one of the Rebel Alliance's Top Generals, being a close confidant to the Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa, who is one of the Empire's Primary Targets of Capture.

"Alright Marines listen up!" Winter then stood up and looked at her Marines, all geared up and ready, with their Assault Rifles, Blaster Shields, and their first real taste of combat.

"Our objective is to capture the Rebel General Ruz-Ei Kai, so once we drop into the ship watch your shots, we don't want a dead target, especially one that if we fail, we would answer for it" Winter told her men.

"Is that Clear!?" Winter shouted

"Yes Ma'am!!" her men responed

They board a shuttle and headed for the now unmovable ship, they went under the Rebel Capital Ship and procedded to drill into one of the Ship's weakspots and made a hole big enough to fit an entire team.

Not only Winter's team, but also a few shuttles that followed them managed to breach inside the ship.

Then Winter's men had finally managed to breach into the ship, where they landed into the Ship's main Barracks.

"Gold Eagle, this is Snow White, we're in" Winter called back to Captain Henderson.

"Copy Snow White, me and my men have landed on the main docking bay, the other teams have managed to breach their openings, your teams objective is to clear all Rebel Hostiles, i'm giving all teams same order: All Rebels are considered hostile, you're clear to engage EXCEPT the Target, he must be captured alive, if he does anything, stun or injure him but don't kill him, is that Clear?" Henderson ordered Winter.

"Yes Sir, loud and clear"

"Then proceed Operation: Bag and Drag" The transmission ended and Winter made hand signs

'We are go'

Winter and her men finally got out of the Barracks, and the ship was in complete darkness.

"Night Visions On" She told her men, as she and they began to wear green tinted sunglass, which worn can let them see in total darkness.

Winter saw many rebels running around in the hallways, screaming for the engineers trying to figure out what's wrong with the ship's engines and lights.

"Alright, men take them out" Winter gave the order and her men fired at the blinded rebel fighters.

And what ensued was a series of brief firefights, where all Imperial Terran Marines have suffered minute casualties, mostly flesh wounds from blaster fire from the rebels, where the rebels suffered huge losses, many fell from the rifles (XM8-Vr.5 Assualt Rifles*) of the marines due to darkness and the Marines' NVGs enabling them to see through the dark.

Winter, however had no problem taking down a group of rebels as her training in the Art of Soulbend/The Force, she began cutting dozens down with her specialized Lightsaber: it's handle, a spanish-styled fencing handle, and the blade is shaped like a cutlass unlike the Jedi or Sith Lightsaber, which looked simple in design.

The Order had mastered creating many styles of Lightsabers, even creating a Claymore Lightsaber, even a Light-Scythe and Light-Spear.

With Winter, who Mastered in the Art of Fencing by her Father, and her mentor in The Order, she cut down Rebels with a single stroke, deflecting and avoiding blaster fire and even using the force to stop a blaster bolt mid air and directing it back to the enemy (Kylo Ren)

She even helped her men in taking down doors by Force Push, taking down a line of enemies by grabbing a piece of debris with force pull and pushing it to them or by Force Lightning, and using Force Clones to distract and confuse the enemy.

Then Winter recieved a vision from the Force, that the Rebel General, along with his command team, is making a run for the docking bay, trying to escape.

'Damn!' Winter cursed, seeing that the General is close to escape.

"Sgt. Shepard!" She shouted to the team's highest ranking soldier, Sgt. Jane Shepard, a redheaded, green eyed woman who is second in rank to Winter, "You are now leading this team, clear this ship of all rebel hostiles! I'm going after the General myself!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shepard saluted, and began to lead the rest of Winter's unit forward.

Winter then ran back, towards the docking bay.

'You're not getting away!'

**With General Ruz-Ei Kai...**The General didn't expect this would happen

He had just recieved transmission from Princess Leia, about reports of a System from the Unknown Regions, loyal to the Empire and that they have advanced technology that they were supplying the Empire, giving them an edge against them, she wanted him to investigate this Region of space.

But before she could say more, the entire Fleet went down, short-circuited. The entire ship went dark and the Hyperspace Engines were no longer working.

They were no doubt under attack, but they never saw any Imperial Star Destroyer, neither a single ship was detected on their radar.

'Unless, they have advanced Ships that rendered them undetectable' The General thought in Horror.

But worse, they began hearing reports and screams of his men that they we're being boarded, and that they are under attack by men clad black armor, using what i looked like slugthrowers but advanced, and their eyes glow green in total darkness.

Evidence of this were the many corpses of his fellow rebels in the hallways, blood stained on the walls, even pools of blood surround the bodies.

'What kind of demons we're fighting' Ruz-Ei thought to himself in despair over his fallen comrades, then anger.

'Whoever these monsters are, they will pay!'

The General with his command finally arrived at the Docking bay, he ordered his men to find a ship that had not been affected by the EMPs.

Luckily they found one, this ship was fortunate to survive the EMP blasts.

They finally managed to board the ship, the General hoped to make it safely, report The Rebel Alliance Command about the attack.

Unfortunately...

After they began to lift up and move, a hangar door, ripped and formed into a ball, came flying towards them and hit their ship's engines.

Then they began to lose control and crashed into another ship, causing an impact.

**With Winter...**The Lieutenant had managed to arrive at the Hangar, she saw one ship finally making it's escape.

'Oh no you don't!'

Winter then holstered her Lightsaber and finding a hangar door, she held both hands and closed her eyes.

With a deep breath, she concentrated through the Force, in one swift motion she ripped the door and then formed it to one big ball, then with a scream she Force-Throwed the crumpled Hangar door at the escaping General's escape ship.

It had hit it's mark, the ship began to spin and crash at another ship.

'Finally'

She then walked towards to the burning ship, she sensed that the General was still alive, and slightly injured.

Unholstering her Lightsaber (Colored Dark Blue), she began to cut through the ship's damaged debris and finally found the General, his leg stuck to a ship's wing.

"General Ruz Ei-Kai, you are under arrest for commiting acts of Rebellion, and Terrorist actions, i highly suggest you don't resist and surrender" Winter said, she looked at the General with a cold, and professional gaze.

"Damn you Imperial Scum, You'll ne-" But the General never finished his sentence when Winter raised her hand and began to Force Choke the General.

"I said don't resist didn't i" She then made a swift hand motion and rendered the General unconcious.

After the clearing of the Captial Ship, with most Rebels dead or surrendered, Captain Henderson and Lieutenant Schnee handed the incapacitated Rebel General to Tarkin.

"Good, i'll report this success to the Emperor, you've made the Empire proud" Tarkin praised the two Imperial Earthborns.

"We're just doing our duty sir!" The two saluted Tarkin.

Then after that, the Imperial Fleet begun to fire their weapons at the remaining Rebel Fleet.

Unfortuantely, since their ship's guns are non-operational and their fighters non-operational due to the EMP, they're now Sitting ducks.

And just like that within a few minutes, the Rebel Sector Fleet is no more, With no Imperial Ships lost.

**Back at Coruscant, With Emperor Palpatine...**

The Emperor was looking at the reports, and at the footage of the Imperial Marines that took down many rebels with swift and efficent brutality.

But what caught his attention, was the White Haired Lieutenant, she was using the Force with ease and efficency.

And he could sense that the Force is strong in her.

Darth Sidious, normally would've pegged Schnee as a threat but an idea finally popped into his head.

"Yes, yes that would work" He smiled sinisterly, he had heard from his informants in Imperial Intelligence, about an Organization that trained Force-sensitive children to use the Force and that they follow a philosophy not of Jedi and Sith.

But Sidious, he saw the Organization as a new potential arm of his new Empire.

Sidious, would make these Earthborn Force-sensitives his own Elite Unit that answered only to Him.

He then called for Darth Vader, and began to form his own plan.

To create: The Emperor's Hand, with Vader as it's head.


	4. 3 Lucrative Business

**Earth**

**Somewhere, in a small village in Afghanistan...**

Boba Fett is on a job,

And as a Bounty Hunter, he needed the best equipment to help get his quarry.

While he had an arsenal of weapons to use, he was very interested in the weapons that the Terrans use.

While a blaster is good for taking down targets, they are not subtle.

Causing loud sounds when fired, will create attention to nearby enemies.

Which is why he's gone shopping, shopping for slugthrowers.

But Terran Slugthrowers are not like your typical slughtrower you find in many black markets in the Mid or Outer Rim worlds, the Terran slugthrowers were quite advanced, and they don't require a single shot to be reloaded again.

Most of these guns have a 30 round capacity, which is considered quite low but it's all that's needed, cause it's accuracy, stopping power, reliability, attachments, and variations all make up for it.

Boba, is in a small village in the mountains of Takur Ghar, that makes High Quality weapons out from scratch or from surplus military grade materials that were left scattered around Afghanistan from years of conflict.

The place was lined up with Gun bazzars, many of the males made their living making illegally-made firearms, while women stayed at home doing housework.

The village folk, then saw the bounty hunter and many gun storeowners began to approach him, carrying their guns and showing it to him, hoping that Boba would buy them.

The Afghan gunsmiths, considered the Mandolorians their best customers. Ever since Earth had finally accessed the wider galaxy, many legal and illegal businesses began to expand their reach to the far ends of the galaxy.

Illegal Gun Trade, was one of those in the black market business. Many assassins, bounty hunters, and even mercenaries would buy many surplus earth weapons for a cheap price.

Not just Guns, even Drugs, Prositution, Assassination, Human/Alien-trafficing, and counterfeit were beginning to take foot in the galaxy, many of Earths crime syndicates such as the Sinaloa, Yakuza, Mafia, and other various criminals are now expanding their reach.

This lead them into a confrontation of the Hutt Cartel, and their relationship with the Hutts were mixed.

Some like the Mafia, Sinaloa and Yakuza were able to create an alliance with them and made trade relations, the most important of these were Drugs, with the most profitable of it: Marijuana.

And other Criminal Organizations like the Medellin Cartel, and the Triads, would fight for control of territory in the Outer Rim worlds, with anyone affiliated to the Hutts as targets.

But back to Boba...

Boba had found a promising stall, he was eyeing a sniper rifle that he seemed interested in.

The rifle had a 40x scope, a large 50. cal magazine, a muzzle break and a bipod.

"You need guns, my friend" A young man called to Boba, the man was an Afghan, he wore the typical Afghan garb.

"Yes, i needed a long scoped slughtrower, one that i can conceal it easily" Boba said.

"Well, you've come to the right place, follow me to the back i've got a dozen of those guns here" The man said as he went to the back of the store, Boba followed.

They entered inside and Boba saw different kinds of sniper rifles hanging on the wall, some were High caliber, some have collapsing stocks, and so on.

"Here, try this" The Afghan store owner handed Boba a sniper rifle that he took from the wall.

"This is the Walther WA2000, a semiautomatic bullpup, gas-operated, rotating bolt-action sniper rifle, chambered in three different cartidges: 7.62x51mm NATO, 300. Winchester Magnum, and 7.5x55mm Swiss, with the effictive range about 700 meters or 766 yards, it has a custom-made 10 round magazine, with a 2.5-10x Schmidt Bender Telescopic sight" The Afghan gun seller explained the rifle like reading a script.

"But if you want to modify it to your specifications, go see my brother Karim, he can modify this rifle to fire blaster rounds, or any ammo you wish, if you are willing to buy this rifle, for about 5,000 Galactic Credits"

Boba then examined the rifle, for a few minutes then agreed to purchase the rifle, along with 10 boxes of 300. Winchester Magnum rounds, which costs 200 Credits each.

Then Boba and the Afghan gun seller then went to a nearby building, which is one room with no windows and one door, at the floor there's a hidden trapdoor with a ladder leading to an underground chamber.

The two men went down, and they finally reached to a room that's filled with electronics and technology that Boba is familiar with.

_"Karim! We have a customer!" _The Gun seller said to his brother in Pashto.

_"Quiet Harun, can't you see i'm busy!" _Karim groaned, not liking his brother messing up his moment of peace.

Karim looked different than his brother Harun, being the Eldest in the family he's the breadwinner, providing his family with food and money, which is hard to come by.

But ever since the lucrative gun trade is booming due to high demand of Earth Firearms, Karim dedicated himself to make better firearms to cater his Alien customers.

Karim, while skilled in making guns like his brother Harun, he also worked for a few years in Nar Shadda as a Mercenary and bodyguard for a Crime Boss, being one of the few People on Earth to go work at the Outer Rim.

He had learned many things from that crime-infested planet, Haggling, Intimidation, Surveillance, Electronics, and the Aurbesh alphabet, an other skills he picked up as well.

He put these skills into good use, as he and his brother Harun had successfully made a lucrative gun business with connections with various clients, from a Mexican Drug Lord to Jabba _the fucking _Hutt himself.

_"But Karim, our customer is a Mandolorian" _Harun said, knowing that anyone from Mandalore pays really well.

_"Very well, you have my attention" _Karim turned around and greeted the Mandolorian Bounty Hunter.

"Boba Fett, the galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunter, i'm honored by your presence" Karim, an afghan man wearing a white coat with a desert headress, bowed to Boba in greetings

"It seems that you want to modify your weapon to fire Blaster Ammo? or Disintegrating ammo?"

"Just blaster ammo will do" Boba replied

"Very well, i'll get it started right away" Karim then took Boba's WA2000 and began working on modifying the Sniper Rifle to firing both high powered cartidges and blaster ammo.

It took about an entire afternoon to finish the modifications, after which Karim finally gave the modified WA2000 to Boba.

"There, my finest work" Karim proudly presented the rifle, which now had a futuristic look without sacrificing it's distinct look.

"I've made the rifle stock slightly larger, to accomodate the blaster magazine inside along with the bullet mag, so that you don't have to remove one mag to switch ammo, cause i've added a firing mode switch" Karim showed the Bounty Hunter the switch which located above the trigger, "Move it to the left, is for blaster, the right, for bullets"

Boba examined the rifle, it was slightly heavier, but it was manuverable enough to move it faster, Boba was pleased with the finished product.

Boba finally payed the brothers with 10,000 credits, and left the village.

**The next day...**

**Shady Acres**** Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas...**

"Mr. Fett, so good to finally meet you"

A black suited businessman wearing a cowboy hat, and with a Southern accent, is sitting in his ornate wooden desk, with the window showing the night city of Las Vegas, which had grown larger throughout the years.

Ever since Earth influence had finally began to reach throughout the entire galaxy, many casino owners and business have begun a major expansion and change.

Many Hotels and attractions have began to undergo major renovations and even began turn the city into a metropolis, where every square block is a casino or a hotel.

The once deserted Nevada Desert, no longer a desert, as palm trees began to dot the landscape and artifical lakes began to dominate the desert, turning them to swimming pools for major hotels and recreational areas.

This resulted in an economic boom, where the City of Sin had begun to attract many customers from many worlds, most of them came from the Core Worlds, even the Colonies, and others, many criminal gangs and organizations that want a quick profit of the many gambling circles in Vegas.

"Mr. Covington, your whiskey" A female blue twilek assistant, wearing a black one piece leotard with black leggings offered a bottle of Whiskey with two shot glasses.

"Thank you darlin'" He poured two glasses and drank one himself, he then offered the other glass to the Bounty Hunter, not wearing his Armor but wore a black leather jacket under a gray shirt, black jeans with leather shoes, and wearing Aviators.

Boba Fett, never liked feeling vunerable without his armor, but Casino Security was tight, so he had to leave his armor back at his room but he was allowed, by request to his client, to carry his blaster but he was accompanied by two Casino security guards.

But he liked Earth's fashion sense though...

"I don't drink while at work, Mr Covington" The Mandolorian turned down the offer.

"A clean thinker, i like that!!" the Cowboy laughed.

"Now son, i'm an honest man, a God-Fearing or Force-believing, whatever you call it, and hardworking man, but i'm a man with a right to defend his property" Mr. Avery Covington, Boba's client talked.

"And i have every right to do so, even going so far to get my hands dirty just to defend it, Now" Avery then drank another glass of whiskey, "Some vermin have been harrassing my workers, even taking away my best clients, and scaring away many potential customers, and what's bad is that they are in somebody's payroll, even worse, that somebody's in fact Frankie Giovanni! That dirtbag that have been trying to take me down for years!!"

"Let me guess, you need to take care of these 'vermin' , that have been causing you trouble?" Boba guessed.

"You catch on quick! But there's more, you see this building here?" Avery then showed a holographic image of a building under construction

"This building is Giovanni's Project, one that has been planned for years, his dream Casino" Avery explained, "It's been in the way, and an eyesore, his attempt to piss me off, now if something happenes to it like an construction accident that would be so damaged beyond repair..."

"And as a respectable member of the community, you step in and help out the reconstruction, effictively buying out the project, and owning the building by the time it's construction's done" Boba guessed again, finally figuring out the plan.

"Where could i find guys like you!!?"

**A While Later...**

Boba began by taking down Giovanni's thugs one by one, either by his Blaster or by 'accidents' .

Which wasn't hard since the thugs' never moved in one place or the other, and that they are low level street thugs, with no sense of self preservation and brains.

Boba knew Franciso 'Firebreath Frankie' Giovanni's not the smartest businessman, he had his wealth inherited from the Giovanni Crime Family, and is the youngest of three brothers, Alfredo, and Santino.

Where he had no smarts, he had his fiery, violent, temper, would often scream in anger if something goes wrong, and would beat up his assistant as a punching bag to release his rage. It didn't help that Frankie has a big ego, and a short fuze.

'I'm now feeling sorry for the unlucky bastard who would be in this guy's crosshairs, once my job's done' Boba thought, knowing that blowing up Frankie's Casino would result in a eruption from the Crime Boss.

Having just finished part one of his job, the second part, blowing up the under constructed casino.

Which is located in the opposite side of Shady Acres, separated by an artifical lake, Boba manages to sneak inside the construction site, which is filled with armed guards.

Boba sneaked past these guards successfully, and began planting bombs in the Main support pillars, in three different locations.

Avery wanted this job to be done with discretion and stealth, as to not let Boba being tied with him. So he told Boba not to kill the guards, so not to prevent the authorities from figuring out.

After succcessfully planting the bombs, Boba sneaked out the site, and in a safe distance...

**_BOOM!!!_**

Detonating the bombs, the building finally began to burn and the construction is now in ablaze.

'Job's done'

After which Boba returned to Avery, who was happy that the job went smoothly.

Avery then rewarded the bounty hunter with 50,000 credits, and an exclusive membership VIP card that allowed Boba Fett access with the best hotel services and free drinks.

Boba accepted the rewards, and as the Job's done...

"Then where's my whiskey?"

**END**


	5. 4 A Familiar Face, Yet Not (Part 1)

**_(This chapter will have a real person inserted here, and she's going to be the one messing with Darth Vader, i made this chapter to mess with the Dark Lord, and also this person is a famous actress, and i'll make a different version of her, just to make her fit in the SW universe)_**

**In the Planet of New Jerusalem,**

**Hatikvah System, TIRAT Territory, Unknown Regions.**

Natalie Portman had just finished her makeup in her hotel room, but inside she's feeling nervous behind her calm demeanour.

During her first few years as an actress, she came at the right time.

She came to stardom at the time when many Earth Films began to spread throughout the galactic market, and alot of popular films of the 20th century and beyond are being played throughout the galaxy.

Films such as the Rambo series, Universal Soldier, The Princess Bride, Titanic, etc. were flooding people from all walks of life in theatres throughout the galaxy.

Many fellow actors and actresses like Leonardo DiCaprio, Sylvester Stallone, Dennis Hoffman, Gwyneth Palthrow, Nicole Kidman, and herself, etc. have become the faces of Terran Entertainment and they (and herself) have hundreds of thousands of fans from many worlds.

Natalie, like many actors and actresses, was popular in the Core Worlds, most notably Naboo, most due in part that Natalie had shared the same likeness of a previous ruler and Senator of Naboo, the late Padmé Amidala.

Which kinda creeped her out a bit, since she recieved many holographic messages from fans by the hundreds, mostly from Naboo.

Many of them say that Natalie's the reincarnated Padmé, and many seemed to be drawn to her appearances.

Natalie, understood that many of the Nabooan people never truly got over her death, since she heard that the Queen was a benevolent Angel of Mercy and Kindness toward her people.

And it's perhaps this invitation to Naboo, might be a mentally exhausting one.

The Jewish Actress was invited to Naboo for a photoshoot for the 'Terran Weekly', an official Earth Celebrity Holo-Magazine

Her manager wanted Natalie to finish her photoshoot right away, because Natalie Portman bore the exact appearance of the Naboo Senator, which the people of Naboo absolutely loved her to the point she was worshipped as a Goddess.

And her appearance in Naboo would cause problems she won't want to be in.

"Nat, your ship is ready" Her manager called her, the manager had just came into her room.

"Coming Mom"

**Coruscant, the Emperor's Palace...**

Emperor Palpatine thought he had seen a ghost.

Or was the Force messing with him?

It began just an ordinary day for him, reports from the Imperial Navy, and the Admirals.

Suppressing Rebellious Planets, imposing Order throughout the Galaxy, making threats, Administering the Government (There's little to adminter since _he is the Senate, he's the Government_), demostrating the power of the Empire, making threats, playing pazzac, sitting on his throne, _and making threats._

Then he read news from his holocomputer about Terran News, about news of military strength, a new class of Battleships, and recent promotions of highly proficient military officers.

The last bit was something Palpatine would silently complain constantly, since many Imperial Officers of his Empire(barring the Earth Officers) were in the most blunt description: _Incompetent, Arrogant, and Vainful._

Many of these Imperial Officers were born from many prominent families, and these Officers would buy themselves military positions. And though there are just as many capable officers, their Arrogant and Prideful attitude would blind them and would cost them failure.

Which is why, there were at least five to twenty-five Imperial Officers killed in a failed mission at the hands of his enforcer Darth Vader, due to blatant incompetence and stupidity.

But back to Palpatine...

He then began to read less trivial and important news from the TIRAT ExtraNet. Many topics related to politics, economics, and less related things such as trends, new items, and such.

But whwn he began to read the celebrities section, he then saw...

_Her..._

'It's not possible! She's dead!!' Palpatine yelled in his head, in shock and disbelief.

In the Holo-picture, he saw the face of the Dead Padmé Amidala, wearing a black backless dress walking on a Red Carpet, with flashing cameras and throngs of people, waving for the cameras, and that smile...

_'That infuriating smile of hers' _Palpatine snarled, at the smile that he had seen and was disgusted at.

Senator Amidala, was a thorn at his side at the Clone Wars, trying so hard to bring peace to the Galaxy, he admired at her persistence but was nauseated by her purity of soul.

It was a pleasurable sight, seeing the pain of the Senator when she tried to give birth.

He reliehed those screams of pain.

shaking his head, he then read the title of the article from the picture...

'ACTRESS NATALIE PORTMAN VISITS NABOO!'

'So, she's not the dead Padmé' Sidious thought, that was good for him since he sensed through the force that the actress is not _the _Padmé Amidala or reincarnated.

Sidious was relieved, but then he was concerned because of one thing...

His Apprentice Darth Vader,

Sidious obviously would imagine how Vader would react to this, neither good.

Vader had always a sore and painful spot for Padmé's death, believing his actions killed Padmé and grew to hate himself.

The Sith Emperor believed that Vader still kept a piece of Anakin Skywalker inside him. And if Vader meets Natalie, it might trigger something in Vader that would turn him back into the Light.

Normally he would've ignored this, and assume that Natalie just coincidentally looked like her.

But then an idea came unto him.

'Yes, Yes this would be a great test for him' Sidious thought, grinning sadistically.

The Sith Emperor, knew a test of loyalty would be needed. Sidious knew that Vader still keeps a piece of his wife's memory with him, and that he need to make sure that Vader stay loyal to him.

Natalie Portman's apparance would be a perfect test of loyalty of Vader, a way for him to resist the temptation of Padmé.

It was decided, Sidious then called Vader via Holo. The Masked Sith appeared before him.

"Master" The Darth greeted.

"Lord Vader, I have need of you" Sidious said, "You are going to Naboo"

Sidious then sensed something from Vader, there was a hint of sorrow and shame before it went back to apathy.

"Master, what is in Naboo that is important?" Vader said with indifference masked with his robotic voice.

"You are to meet with some Officials in Naboo you're going to personally meet, apparently they are having some trobule with rebel uprisings going on at the Planet" Sidious half-lied, there was little of no importance with the meeting of Officials, and that the uprisings in Naboo were true.

It took a while for Vader to answer, and agreed to accompany Sidious to Naboo.

But Sidious could sense the reluctance of Vader to come, apparently Naboo was source of painful memory for Vader.

But Sidious knew that the actress would cause Vader even more pain, and longing.

This would either end him killing the Actress, in anger thinking that she's impersonating his dead wife which is disrespectful to him, which Sidious doesn't want, for strained relations with the TIRAT Government.

Or Vader would endure, signifying that Vader definitely moved on from Padmé and fully accepted his own faults.

Of course Sidious would be watching, wanting to see what Vader would do if he saw Portman.

And to make things challenging for Vader, the Emperor had intentionally leaked information about Vader's visit to Naboo, and that he would be alone, presenting the Rebel Alliance a juicy opportunity to assassinate the Emperor's Enforcer.

And through the Force, he could sense that the day the Rebel's would try to assassinate Vader would be the day that Portman will finish her interview and will bump into each other.

This will present the oppurtunity to test Vader, to see if he really moved on from Padmé.

'Let's see how this works out, either a success or disaster'

Little did Sidious know, that sending Vader to Naboo would change Vader's fate, from the Galaxy's Tyrant Enforcer, to the Savior of the Galaxy.

**Back to Natalie Portman...**

In her ship, Natalie had fallen asleep, with the vastness of space as her company.

Lately, she had been dreaming something strange.

_She sees a man, wearing black robes. He was smiling at her._

_Natalie was confused, who is this man?_

_Then her dreams became stranger when she dreamt of her walking in the desert, accompanied by a group of people._

_Two men, wearing robes, and two droids accompaning a small boy who looked at her and blushed._

_"Are you an Angel?" The boy asked her_

_Then the next image she sees, a remote jungle with a group of people behind her, she sees herself facing a group of people, gungans._

_She then sees herself talking to the Gungan leader, but Natalie couldn't hear her voice, but her expression tells that she's pleading._

_Then she bowed to her knees to the Gungan leader, then the leader laughed._

_Then the final image of her is on a parade, where she stood upon a pedestal, declaring victory._

_She then looked at the boy and smiled back, when he smiled at her_

Then Natalie woke up from her bed, she was alone in her private room, and wondered

'Why am i dreaming these things?'

"I'll answer that for you" A voice answered.

The voice startled her, getting her off the bed "Who's there?!"

"Behind you" Natalie turned her back and was startled and shocked.

She sees herself, but this clone wore a strange robe and headress, and that her face is covered in white with a line coming down from her mouth.

Natalie was scared, but she senses that the ghost never mean no harm.

She knows this cause she has, _The Gift._

Ever since she was a kid, Natalie had This Gift, she had once jumped ten feet high, also she had a 'sixth sense' which is knowing what's going to happen before it happen, and that she also once levitated, yes _levitated_, a stone up high in the air.

Of course her parents knew about this and she was brought into The Order, where she trained with the Mystics in controlling her newfound power, after which she sparingly used it only if it's for self defense or if _absolute necessary_.

This Gift, even allowed her to sense intention and deception of people around her, which helped her career that is filled with people taking advantage of celebrities' fame, avoiding making a bad deal and lecherous men of power.

Now, her Gift tells her that the ghost has no ill-intention, and that she should listen to what the Ghost has to say.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked the entity

"I'm Padmé Amidala" The Force Ghost answered

The actress was shocked, she's the Naboo Senator! Why would she talk to her of all times.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but i'll answer you're next question: why am i here talking to you?" The ghost smiled, then returned stoic, "I want you to help me"

Natalie looked at Padmé incredulously, "Help you?"

"Yes, it's just a small thing, but i really need you on this one" Padmé smiled again.

Natalie thought about it and agreed, Padmé is harmless enough.

"Fair enough, what do you need?"

"I just want you to go meet someone, someone close to me, he's my husband, the love of my life" Padmé smiled sadly, "But many unfortunate things happened and that he lost his way, consumed by his anger and self loathing, he believed that he killed me in anger, but it's not true, i died from complications from childbirth, but he doesn't know that" The dead Senator of Naboo explained to her, Natalie instantly felt sorry for the Ghost.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure all that"

"It's okay, you don't need to" Padmé reassured her

"Okay, so what's the rest of your plan?" Natalie asked

"Once you get close to him, i'll will temporary take over your body-"

"WAIT, WAIT WHAT!!" Natalie shouted loudly in shock and horror, she then covered her mouth, knowing that there are still people sleeping.

"You want to _possess my boy, ARE YOU F*KING KIDDING ME!_" Natalie whispered harshly at the Ghost.

"Relax Natalie, it's not painful, you'll just fall unconscoius temporarily, it won't take long, and don't worry about me taking over your body, i will return you back to normal, good as new" Padme assured her.

Natalie want to protest, but the voice on the back of her head tells her to trust her, and since the voice had helped her throughout the years, she bowed her head in reluctance

"Fine, i'll do it"

"Excellent, but if you help me i'll return the favor, i promise" Padme happily promised her.

And the Ghost disappeared, and Natalie now feeling sleepy wanted to go to bed.

'This is the strangest visit i've ever got, and a ghost no less, even more bizarre, the ghost of the Seantor of Naboo, Padmé _Freaking _Amidala want me to help her reconnect with her husband, whoever that lucky guy was' Natalie shook her head and sighed.

"Welp, time to hit the hay again, and sort out what's going to happen tomorrow *yawn* at Naboo"

She then went back to bed, and let sleep take over her.

_'Do you think this plan of yours is going to work?' _A force ghost then appeared and talked to Padme's astral form

_'It has to Qui-Gon, if i can reach out to Anakin, she's my one and only hope that i can reach and convince Ani to turn back on Sidious once and take him down once and for all' _Padme answered to him.

_'Then i hope, for all our sakes and the Galaxy you're right' _Qui-Gon said, hoping that whatever her plan works

**End of Part 1**

**PART 2 COMING SOON**


	6. 5 Threadstone

**Terran Secret Intelligence Agency (TSIA) Headquarters, Building 00.****Olympus Mons, Mars.**

The Head Director of the TSIA, Patrick Donovan looked at the report files of many agents.

Being a descendant to William J. Donovan, the founder of the OSS, and predecessor of the CIA. William was taught the skills of a spymaster and Information Analyst, and his subsequent rise to power was due to his competence and spynetwork.

He had managed to imbed many spies in many worlds, most particularly the Rebel-aligned worlds.

Reports of Rebel movements and activities in many worlds have been reported to him every day, and he would distribute these reports to Imperial Intelligence.

Speaking of Reports...

Patrick had recieved information to one of his most valuable agents, Gordon Webb.

Gordon Webb, is the great-great-great grandson of David Webb, who is better known for his famous alias: Jason Bourne.

The name Jason Bourne was considered legendary, in the 20th Century, Jason Bourne was considered a Ghost, a Legend that striked fear into the hearts of those who were targeted by him.

Jason Bourne is said to have completed 1,000 missions in just 10 years nonstop, and all or nearly all of those missions, he was never caught nor was he identified.

His most famous, and arguably the only mission that he nearly got himself killed, was the assassination of exiled African Dictator Nykwana Wombosi, where after he successfully killed the exiled Dictator, he was shot in the back while trying to escape from Wombosi's yacht.

He went to a coma for two years, but nonetheless he was fine and fully recovered.

Jason then continued his job at the CIA Threadstone Program. And after 15 years, and with 1,500 succesful missions under his belt, Jason retired from his job as a Black Ops agent, and went back to being David Webb, and became a History Professor at Harvard.

Jason Bourne, had left an incredible legacy, not just the CIA, the accomplishments of Jason was known by the FSB, MSS, ASIS, RAW, Mossad, DGSE, CSIS, BND, SIS, and SVR.

These agencies called Jason Bourne by many names, 'प्रेत' by the RAW, 暗影特工 by the ASIS, 'Бугимен' by the SVR, and 'הצל של האל' by the Mossad.

But simply, Jason is simply known as 'Cain'.

And till this day, Jason Bourne became a Gold Standard for many field agents, especially when the Galaxy had many threats, those threats include the Galactic Empire that they aligned themselves into.

Their allegiance to the Empire was purely out of Pragmatism, since Earth, at that time, barely had any value to the Empire, the only thing that Earth had of any value was their military profiency and innovative military tactics and officers, which the Empire found at least one value.

Earth joined the Empire, with many of the Countries' respective intelligence agencies, they remove each country's leaders, one by one, and went to disband the highly ineffective United Nations, which was brimmed with corruption.

All this was possible due to the political climate Pre-First Contact, where false information (Fake News), Political Scandals, False Promises by Officials and World Leaders, and Wars that are being fought for the benefit of the three percenters, the elite.

All this accumulated and blew over, into a series of Revolutions, Anarchy, and the fall of Social Order. Democracy had failed

And that's where the Empire came in, the Empire had appeared at the oppurtune moment, where the entire world was fighting amongst itself.

Here Emperor Palpatine, wearing mask of an Honest and Benevolent leader. He came to the Planet in peace, and wanted to maintain a good relation with Earth's peoples.

By proving his willingness to help Earth, and a little backroom dealing between Earth's Intelligence Agencies, and Imperial Intelligence, the Intelligence Agencies 'convinced' many of the Earth's Leaders, and Political figures to 'resign'.

And with the Leaders deposed, the Intelligence Agencies, with the CIA and Mossad leading on, they replaced the Leaders with their own appointed.

And the final piece to their plan, the imbedded world leaders would then announce that all governments around the world are now null and void, and with First Contact, and the appearance of the Galactic Empire. The World would no longer be divided by Nationalities and borders, and the only way for Earth to survive the dangers of the Galaxy, is to come together as one, and that Earth would be under one Government.

And so, TIRAT was born, with Earth as the Capital, and all of Earth's Military would be combined together to form the Terran Imperial Armed Forces or TIAF.

And the Inteligence Agencies would become the TSIA, with many of the World's Elite Special Forces Such as Delta Force, SEALs, Sayeret Matkal, Ghosts, SAS, GIGN, etc. forming together to become the TSIA's secret warriors, known only as Ns, with the very best designated N7s

All in all, the TIRAT was founded during a time of civil unrest, social anarchy, political scandals, costly wars, disinformation, and loss of confidence of world governments.

The TIRAT had managed to unite the world, with the threat of unknowns in the Galaxy.

But back to Patrick...

Patrick had read a report from Agent Bourne, that several major Rebel Alliance Training Camps were located in the Mid-Rim sector, and also served as a recruitment centre for many Pro-Rebels.

And looking at the photographic images and copied blueprints of said Camps, Donovan found that these Camps were in fact Corvettes, that move from place to place, a mobile training camp.

Of course Bourne had also gathered intel on their command officers, movement patterns, logbooks, and recorded meetings.

Because Bourne had infiltrated the Rebel Alliance, and rose to the high ranks of it's resistance Command.

Under the name of Alec Corroden, he had rose in the ranks of Rebel Alliance leadership and helped give the Rebels several key victories against the Empire.

Which in turn, he helped the Empire by giving them valuable intel on many rebel cells across the galaxy, and helped identify every major High Level Officer in the Rebel Alliance Hierarchy, giving the rebels heavy losses of their prized rebel commanders and sargeants.

Bourne's actions were noticed by Imperial Intelligence, recognizing Bourne's talent, they requested that Bourne should be transferred to them.

This was denied by TIRAT TSIA, and surprisingly Darth Vader.

Vader stated that 'Agent Bourne is most useful to the Empire without Imperial Intelligence as his leash. However, reports of his missions must be transferred to me'

The TSIA Director knew that the Sith Lord, seemed to favor the TSIA over Imperial Intelligence.

And that because since the Earth Intelligence Agency had been able to keep a close surveillance on several Jedi in hiding, which caught the Sith Lords attention.

Agent Bourne, last year, had been able to spy a hidden group of Jedi in the planet Nar Shadda and gave his report to TSIA and then to Vader.

Which promptly, Vader had managed to find them and took care of them.

Vader, admired the no-nonsense attitude and commitment of the TSIA, and would often contact them for any Jedi in hiding.

Speaking of Jedi...

'This is interesting' Patrick mused to himself, he had read in Bourne's report that a Jedi was spotted in one of the rebel training camps.

Jedi Master Gris Malikon, a Togruta Jedi Master, a veteran that survived Operation Wingless Dove (TSIA codename of Order 66). The Jedi Master became a sort of healer to the rebels.

Malikon's contribution in the Clone Wars was being in charge of the civilian evacuation during the Battle of Coruscant.

Patrick wasted no time in delivering the report of a Jedi spotting to Lord Vader.

"Just another day at Work" Patrick sighed.

**To be continued... (part 2)**


End file.
